


Cuidado con Quién eres Atrapado

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Party, Pre-Relationship, Reconciliation, Romance, Slash, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un regalo de Navidad de parte de los gemelos Weasley, dos fiestas del ED, varias peleas y, por supuesto: ¡muérdago! Esta época promete ser mejor que la de quinto grado, a pesar de que la persona a quien Harry besará, no es quién él habría imaginado. Traducción de "Careful who you'are caught with" de Maxine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidado con Quién eres Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful who you'are caught with](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/946) by Maxine. 



—¡Vaya, Harry, mira! —exclamó Ron, empujando un paquete bajo las narices de Harry. Era el día anterior al inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, y el chico de ojos verdes bizqueó tratando de fijar la vista en lo que le estaba siendo enseñado tan insistentemente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. Es un regalo de Fred y George, y está dirigido para ti y para mí —respondió Ron, acercándose la caja a la oreja y agitándola—. No suena como si fuera mucho.

—Bueno, espero que no sea frágil —comentó Hermione a la ligera, cruzando el brazo sobre la mesa de Gryffindor para quitarle la caja. La colocó sobre la misma para que todos pudieran verla.

—¿Por qué no la abrimos? —sugirió Harry.

—¡No podemos! ¡Todavía no es Navidad! —exclamó Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Entonces; ¿qué tal si lees la tarjeta que enviaron?

—¿Cuál tarjeta?

—La que dice: "ÁBRANLA YA" con enormes letras rojas —dijo ella secamente, señalándosela a los chicos.

—Ah —dijo Ron tímidamente, mientras Harry soltaba una risita. Rápidamente, Ron tomó el rollo de pergamino de en medio de la mesa, que era dónde la lechuza lo había dejado, y lo revisó a la brevedad—. Es el último de sus productos navideños —les informó, todavía leyendo—. Se supone que tenemos que abrirlo cuanto antes… Dicen que esperan que le demos un buen uso, pero que tengamos cuidado con la persona con la que seamos atrapados debajo de esto —terminó, dejando caer la carta sobre la mesa y levantando el paquete de nuevo—. ¿Y qué coños será?

—¡Ron! —lo amonestó Hermione, pero el chico la ignoró, rasgando su regalo.

—Bueno; ¿qué es? —preguntó Harry emocionado, husmeando sobre el hombro de Ron después de que se hubiera quedado quieto, mirando con curiosidad al interior de la caja.

—Es… son… ¿hojas? —Sacó una pequeña ramilla de hojas, las cuales le eran dolorosamente familiares a Harry. Ron las miró fijamente, confundido.

—Es muérdago —dijo Harry de manera rotunda, cuando Hermione abría la boca para responder. Pareció ofendida de que él lo hubiera sabido ya.

—_¡Muérdago! _—fue la sorprendida reacción de Ron. El Gryffindor pelirrojo lo arrojó apresuradamente a la caja de nuevo—. ¿Por qué nos enviarían ESO?

—¿No crees que lo hacen para alegrarnos las fiestas? —sugirió Harry. Levantó una de las ramitas, notando que había dos en la caja—. Supongo que hay una para cada quién. Pero dicen que es uno de sus productos. Me pregunto qué hará—. Sin pensar en ninguna posible consecuencia, empezó a elevarlo por encima de su cabeza, pero Ron rápidamente lo tomó del brazo.

—¡No hagas eso! —siseó, mirando alrededor con recelo—. ¡No tienes idea de que lo que ellos le hayan hecho! Podría… podría… eh…

—¿Sí? —Harry parecía divertido.

—Bueno, podría poner a cualquiera que esté debajo de eso en un… trance… de amor… o algo así —terminó de decir Ron débilmente. Harry parpadeó—. Oh; ¡no lo sé! Bien, jódete tú solo—. Se cruzó de brazos gruñonamente, y miró expectante a su amigo Gryffindor. Pero, si lo admitía, Harry estaba ya un poco preocupado por lo que podría pasar. Observó a su alrededor, fijando su mirada en el chico irlandés que estaba sentado a su lado, y levantó el muérdago sobre su cabeza.

—¡Felicidades, Seamus! —le dijo alegremente, y el muchacho levantó la vista, antes de sonreír.

—¡Ahh, muérdago! —exclamó, girándose para sonreírle a Dean que estaba sentado a su lado, y a quien Harry no había visto—. ¡Felices fiestas, Dean! —sonrió Seamus de nuevo, y se inclinó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla al chico de color.

—¡Argh! —chilló Dean, casi vomitando su desayuno—. ¿Y eso por qué fue? —levantó una mano y se limpió distraídamente la mejilla.

—Muérdago —explicó Seamus, apuntando hacia arriba. Dean siguió la dirección que señalaba su dedo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, arqueó una ceja. Harry se rió entre dientes tímidamente.

—Eh, lo siento, sólo experimentaba —le dijo, y entonces se aplastó contra su asiento y volteó con Ron—. Bueno, no pareció que ellos actuaran diferente.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Es porque era _Seamus_, y él besaría hasta a Millicent Bulstrode si los atraparas juntos bajo el muérdago —suspiró, mirando con fijeza hacia la planta—. Ah bueno, supongo que nos enteraremos tarde o temprano.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Hermione—, pero no ahora. Tenemos clases.

Ron asintió y se despidió de sus dos amigos, arrojando el regalo de Fred y George dentro de su mochila antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione reunieron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino hacia las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones.

Harry, debido a algún extraordinario milagro, había obtenido la puntuación suficiente en su TIMO de Pociones para poder entrar al nivel de EXTASIS de la clase de Snape. La cantidad de alumnos tomando dicha clase era lo bastante baja como para poder agrupar a las cuatro Casas en una misma. Con la ausencia de Ron, Harry había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ir a la par con Hermione, pero debido a que era la clase de Snape y que éste disfrutaba haciéndole difícil la vida, no le había permitido hacer pareja con su amiga. El profesor de Pociones no había estado muy feliz al encontrarse a Harry en su clase, así que en la primera lección había asignado compañeros, emparejando de manera predecible a Harry con su rival favorito.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry a modo de saludo cuando dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la del rubio. El otro chico apenas si levantó la vista y le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, arrugando profundamente el entrecejo y luciendo un gesto de resignación, antes de voltear de nuevo la vista al frente del aula.

Harry suspiró y se sentó pesadamente, apoyando la cara en una mano. El Slytherin había estado bastante enigmático ese año. Su padre no había permanecido en Azkaban durante mucho tiempo, escapando una semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry, lo cual había provocado que todos estuvieran en un estado de alerta tratando de averiguar si los mortífagos estaban planeando atacar o no. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando Draco se había presentado a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, porque la mayoría había asumido que se uniría a su padre. El chico se había rehusado a hablar sobre eso, insistiendo que no tenía idea de dónde podría estar su padre ni que tampoco tenía idea de lo que planeaba el Señor Oscuro.

Para Harry, sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Si cabía, Malfoy estaba actuando peor que el año anterior, cuando por lo menos tenía a Umbridge como excusa. El rubio estaba furioso por el arresto de su padre, y más enojado aún porque no conocía su paradero; y culpaba de todo eso a Harry. Aunque ahora era diferente; no se burlaba ya de los sangre sucia, ni siquiera de los padres de Harry. Tampoco había hecho todavía ningún comentario ofensivo hacia la familia de Ron. Ahora, los insultos estaban encaminados hacia el rendimiento escolar de Harry, hacia su torpeza, hacia su ropa… cosas pequeñas y que por lo usual dejaban al Gryffindor más molesto que nada. Malfoy lo provocaba, lo insultaba y se burlaba hasta que Harry finalmente explotaba, y más de una vez los chicos habían terminado sus discusiones con escaramuzas en medio del pasillo. Hasta dónde Harry podía decirlo, parecía ser que eso era precisamente lo que el rubio estaba buscando.

Y sorprendentemente, las peleas no afectaban mucho a Harry. Había estado en la enfermería tantas veces antes de Halloween, que los profesores habían decidido que, en vista que las detenciones no estaban funcionando, Harry y Draco tendrían que arreglárselas por su cuenta de ese momento en adelante. Harry había pasado la mayor parte del mes de noviembre con uno o con dos ojos morados. En ese justo momento, estaba lidiando con un persistente dolor de estómago, el cual se debía a los muchos cardenales que tenía bajo su camisa. Pero eso no significaba que Malfoy no se llevara lo suyo también. Sabía que ese día, el rubio estaba usando una camisa de cuello alto sólo para que la gente no pudiera ver las furiosas marcas dejadas por los dedos de Harry, cuando se habían apretado alrededor de su cuello dos días antes.

De alguna manera, Harry encontraba que sus peleas a puño limpio eran liberadoras. Eran un desahogo a todo su estrés, enojo y frustraciones. Todavía estaba dolido por la pérdida de Sirius, y golpear a Malfoy era lo más cercano que podía estar de matar a la tía del chico, por lo menos hasta el momento. Harry sospechaba que esa era la mitad de la razón por la que ninguno de los dos había sido expulsado aún de la escuela.

—¡POTTER! —Harry parpadeó y se sobresaltó, enfocando su mirada en los dedos de Malfoy, los cuales se estaban chasqueando enfrente de su cara—. ¡He estado tratando de obtener tu atención por los últimos cinco minutos, grandísimo idiota! Trae los ingredientes —demandó el rubio, señalando hacia el almacén. Se inclinó sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos, ladeando su silla hasta dejarla en dos patas, y Harry rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo furioso.

—Lo que digas —murmuró. Reunió todo lo que necesitaban con ayuda de Hermione, y lo dejó caer sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy, regresando la silla a su posición normal. Harry supuso que su intención era tener una actitud de "soy-el-rey-del-mundo"—. Ahora, alista el caldero y yo te diré lo que debes hacer, no vaya pasar que lo jodas todo como la última vez. No puedo estar arriesgando mi calificación de Pociones por culpa de tu incompetencia, Potter.

Harry inhaló profundamente.

—¿Sabes? Cabría la posibilidad que todo saliera mejor si te molestaras en ayudar —dijo casualmente, como si estuviera sugiriendo un buen libro para leer.

—Últimamente he tenido problemas para permanecer de pie durante periodos largos —dijo el rubio, con un cuidadoso movimiento de mano—. Creo que tiene algo que ver con los mareos que me dan por falta de aliento, debido a que el otro día, un grandísimo y bárbaro patán me aplastó la laringe.

—¿Entonces ese patán es mucho más fuerte que tú? —preguntó Harry, sofocando una sonrisa divertida mientras empezaba a mezclar ingredientes para la poción. Prácticamente, pudo sentir cómo el Slytherin se encrespaba a su lado.

—_No_, fue pura casualidad y un golpe de suerte —gruñó Malfoy. Harry sonrió, antes de empujar con un pie una de las patas de la silla de Malfoy, causando que cayera hacia atrás con chico y todo. Asustado y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Draco se golpeó la espalda contra la mesa en la que había estado inclinado anteriormente, y acto seguido aterrizó también de espaldas sobre el piso.

—¿Un golpe de suerte como éste? —preguntó Harry inocentemente, mirando abajo hacia su compañero. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se apoyaba en los codos para levantarse un poco. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Snape les cayó encima hecho una ráfaga de túnicas negras, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—¡Potter! ¿_Qué_ está pasando ahora aquí? —preguntó tenebrosamente, sonriéndole sarcástico antes de clavar su mirada en Draco. El rubio hizo muecas otra vez.

—Malfoy se cayó de su silla, señor —respondió Harry, preguntándose distraídamente por qué ni siquiera se había molestado en inventar una historia. Los ojos de Snape se entornaron más todavía y miró fijamente a su alumno de Slytherin.

—¿Eso es verdad, señor Malfoy? —le inquirió, no sonando feliz en absoluto. En algún punto de todo aquello, hasta Snape se había cansado de las peleas de los dos chicos y había dejado de ser tan indulgente con Draco.

—¡Maldición, claro que no! Eh, profesor —añadió Draco apresuradamente.

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el profesor habló lentamente:

—Levántese del suelo, señor Malfoy. ¡Y vuelva al trabajo! —Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiéndose la túnica y luciendo un poco avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de la clase lo estaba observando.

—Sí, profesor —dijo quedamente, y cuando Snape regresó sus ojos a Harry, también éste asintió raudo y veloz. Snape dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, y se alejó dando grandes zancadas con su túnica ondeando detrás de él.

—"Sí, profesor" —imitó Harry con una vocecita chillona, sonriendo disimuladamente. Malfoy le enterró el codo en uno de sus costados, y Harry le aventó su brazo lejos de él. Frunciendo el ceño, el Slytherin aferró la mano de su contraparte de Gryffindor, e intentó torcerle el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Harry se retorció, pellizcando al otro chico con su mano libre y el rubio lo soltó, empujándolo en cambio. Cuando Harry perdió el equilibrio, se agarró de la túnica de Malfoy, y la próxima cosa que supieron fue que ambos estaban en el suelo, lanzándose puñetazos el uno al otro y hasta una que otra patada. Unos pocos segundos después, estaban siendo jalados por el cuello de sus camisas y prácticamente arrojados al pasillo.

—¡Señores Malfoy y Potter, realmente _no _sé por qué ustedes sienten la necesidad de tener estas ridículas peleas casi _todos y cada uno de los días_, pero si no desisten de ello en un futuro muy cercano, les aseguro que, dejando a un lado prestigio, familia y profecías; _encontraré _la manera, no de suspenderlos a los dos, sino de expulsarlos! —gritó Snape, causando que ambos chicos lo mirasen boquiabiertos—. No me molestaré en ponerlos en detención, porque las experiencias previas de este mismo año me han mostrado que no sirve de _nada_ —continuó cansinamente—. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin —levantó la mano para detener la protesta de Malfoy—, y ninguno de los dos recibirá calificación por la poción de hoy. Ahora; ¡fuera de mi vista! —Con eso, regresó al aula hecho una furia y golpeó la puerta en sus narices.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, lo sabes —murmuró Malfoy, girándose para caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Culpa _mía_? —repitió incrédulamente Harry, siguiendo al otro chico—. ¿Por qué ha sido culpa _mía_? Si tú no fueras un maldito _pendejo…_

—¡¿_Yo_ soy el pendejo? —exclamó Malfoy, volteándose tan rápido que Harry casi choca contra él—. ¡Potter, tú has sido la ruina de mi existencia desde antes de conocerte! —Harry lo empujó al pasar junto a él, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, eso ha sido más culpa de tu padre que mía. ¿No lo crees así? —le dijo categóricamente.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre, Potter! —explotó el rubio, y Harry aminoró el paso hasta detenerse para enfrentarlo.

—Es curioso cómo tus alaridos de verdad me hacen desear dejar de hablar de tu padre —dijo indulgentemente—, cuando a ti nunca nada te detuvo para que hablaras del mío.

Draco frunció el ceño, acercándose a Harry tanto que quedaron separados sólo por unos centímetros, y más porque el Gryffindor no retrocedió ni un paso.

—Al menos, Potter, tú _sabes _qué fue lo que les pasó a tus padres —dijo en voz muy baja. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse por el corredor.

—Malfoy, tu madre…

—Está desaparecida —respondió Draco con rudeza. Harry jadeó un poco.

—Oh —dijo suavemente.

—Ha estado desaparecida —continuó el rubio, girando la cabeza para mirar a Harry de reojo—, desde finales de julio.

—Cuando tu padre…

—Sí, Potter, cuando mi padre escapó y decidió desaparecer _también_ —dijo amargamente Draco, caminando resuelto hacia Harry otra vez, y picándole el pecho con un dedo—. Así que no me hables de mis padres, y ¡quizá yo solía criticarte por los tuyos, porque al menos tú _sabías_ lo que les había pasado! Yo no tengo idea de dónde están los míos o qué es lo que están haciendo. El Señor Oscuro no se desharía de mi padre, estoy bastante seguro de eso, pero él no necesita a mi madre y la única razón por la que ella podría estar con ellos… sería… Me enferma tan solo pensar en eso —siseó, bajando la mirada. Harry lo miró fijamente y en silencio.

—Malfoy… yo…

—Estoy bromeando.

—¡Merlín! ¿Podrías dejarme terminar una maldita fra…? ¿Qué? —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de improviso, al igual que sus quijadas.

—Estoy bromeando. ¿Qué, no aguantas un chiste, Potter? —dijo Draco, retrocediendo y cruzándose de brazos antes de brindarle a Harry una sonrisa engreída—. Por favor, mi madre está en casa, holgazaneando como siempre; esta mañana me llegó una carta suya—. Harry continuó mirándolo con fijeza, completamente impactado; sentimiento que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en rabia. Pudo sentir cómo sus puños se apretaban a sus costados—. Francamente, como si ella fuera a ensuciarse las manos cumpliendo algún trabajo para el Señor…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el puño de Harry se estrelló contra su quijada, y nuevamente otra pelea estallaba entre los dos.

* * *

Cuando Harry finalmente hizo su aparición en la sala común ese día, era mucho más tarde.

—¡Harry! —escuchó que Hermione lo llamaba, y se volteó hacia la chimenea donde sus dos amigos estaban sentados—. Harry; ¿dónde has estado todo el día? No te había visto desde que el profesor Snape te echó de la clase, y… —se interrumpió en ese punto, observando al despeinado chico delante de ella—. _Harry_ —lo regañó—, ¿_qué _has estado haciendo?

—Eh… —el chico de ojos verdes parecía un poco abochornado, y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Estaba afuera, volando —respondió al fin, aunque no miró directamente a los ojos a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

—¿Y te caíste de la escoba, no? —comentó Ron sarcásticamente. Harry se tocó distraídamente su mejilla, haciendo gestos ante el dolor que sintió.

—Oh, bueno… quiero decir que acababa de salir a volar apenas hacía un rato. Esto… ah… bueno, antes de eso me vi envuelto en una pelea con Malfoy… otra vez.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró Hermione, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara mientras Ron escondía una sonrisa. Harry caminó inseguro hacia ella, y dejó que Hermione lo tomara por la barbilla y convocara un sencillo hechizo de sanación.

—Gracias —sonrió. Se desplomó sobre el sillón, notando que la caja de Fred y George estaba entre sus dos amigos—. ¿Ya han averiguado qué es lo que hacen los muérdagos? —Ellos se miraron confundidos por un segundo antes de percatarse a qué se estaba refiriendo Harry.

—Ah. ¿Estás hablando de éste muérdago? —respondió Ron. Le pasó la caja a Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No, hasta dónde sabemos, es sólo muérdago común y silvestre. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Muy decepcionante, en realidad.

—¿Lo probaron de nuevo? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno… no, pero…

—Yo lo estuve revisando, y no tiene ningún trance de amor, ni poción de amor, ni ningún tipo de hechizo en él —interrumpió Hermione.

—Suenas muy segura de ti misma —fue la respuesta de Harry—. ¡Feliz Navidad, entonces! —dijo alegremente, y levantó una de las ramas sobre las cabezas de Ron y Hermione. Ron se sonrojó enseguida, echándole miradas nerviosas a su amiga de cabellos alborotados, mientras que ella rodaba los ojos y apretaba sus labios melindrosamente.

—De verdad, Harry, pórtate serio —dijo Hermione, quitándose el cabello de la cara.

—Pero si me estoy portando completamente en serio —el chico de cabello oscuro sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Levanta esa trompita, Hermione!

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron asustado.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Hermione exasperada. Recogió todos sus libros y quiso levantarse del sillón cuando, de repente, se golpeó y se desplomó de nuevo en el mueble, como si se hubiera dado de cabeza contra algún tipo de muro invisible—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué…? —tentativamente, levantó una mano y los tres Gryffindor miraron cómo, aparentemente, su mano no podía atravesar… algo.

—Ha-Harry… —empezó a decir Ron, levantando también las suyas hacia los lados sólo para encontrar el muro invisible otra vez. Antes de poderlo evitar, Harry comenzó a reírse por lo bajito—. ¡Harry, esto no es divertido!

—¡Es increíblemente bueno! ¡Ron, tus hermanos son unos genios! —exclamó Harry entre risas. Entonces, repentinamente soltó un grito, alejando su mano del muérdago. Éste permaneció suspendido en el aire, mientras él se sacudía ligeramente la mano.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Me-me quemó!

—¿Te _quemó?_

—Sí… —Harry alcanzó el muérdago de nuevo, pero retiró su mano inmediatamente y empezó a reírse otra vez—. ¡Oh, oh, esto es divertidísimo! ¡Nadie puede quitarlo!

—No… ¿qué…? ¡No! Espera; ¿qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó Ron.

—¿No se dan cuenta?

—Eh…

—Tenemos que besarnos —dijo Hermione, todavía palpando a su alrededor cuidadosamente, a lo que fuera que estuviera rodeándolos—. Es… tiene algún tipo de… de _campo de fuerza_ atrapándonos. Apuesto que no desaparecerá hasta que nos besemos. Y aparentemente, tampoco puedes quitar el muérdago. —No parecía muy infeliz al decir aquello. Nervioso, Ron tragó saliva.

—¿Campo de fuerza? —repitió débilmente.

—Es un término muggle —aclaró Harry.

—¡Sé lo que eso significa! —espetó Ron, y Harry levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo. Observó cómo sus dos amigos se echaban nerviosas miradas el uno al otro, y Hermione curvaba sus labios en una tímida sonrisa. Harry no los perdía de vista—. Eh, ¿Harry…?

—¿Dime?

—Harry, si no te importa… —dijo mordazmente Hermione, mirando al chico por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ah… claro —sonriendo de nuevo, Harry rodeó el sillón y se recargó contra el respaldo, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

—¡Harry!

—¡No piensen que voy a irme! Y será mejor que ustedes dos se pongan en acción antes de que les broten cuernos o algo así —dijo alegremente. Escuchó al sillón crujir un poco y luego silencio, así que, con cuidado, se volteó hacia atrás para tratar de ver lo que estaba pasando. Ron, todavía de un brillante color rojo, tenía a Hermione cogida gentilmente por la barbilla mientras la besaba con suavidad, y ella parecía como si estuviera en el éxtasis más puro. Permitió que eso continuara por unos segundos más, antes de decir algo—. Ahh, me parece que ya va siendo tiempo; ¿no creen? —dijo, y sus dos amigos se alejaron el uno del otro de repente. El muérdago cayó sobre el sillón.

—¿Ti-tiempo, de qué? —farfulló Ron agitado, evitando los ojos de Hermione. La chica empezó a arreglarse rápidamente el cabello y la ropa, mientras que se levantaba y se alejaba del sofá.

—Sí, Harry, esto fue sólo a causa del muérdago —dijo ella en voz baja. Pero entonces hizo una pausa, endureciendo el rostro y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué más si no, Ronald tendría un motivo para besarme? —Antes de que pudieran responder, ella juntó sus libros y subió a toda prisa las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas.

—¡Espera, Hermione! —le habló Ron, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Arrugó la cara.

—Oh, genial, Ron —suspiró Harry, rodeando el sillón para sentarse a un lado del chico. Ron se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—¡Ni siquiera dije nada! —protestó, luciendo desanimado. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto, pero por eso mismo supongo que Hermione está empezando a cansarse de esperar.

—¿De esperar, qué?

—Esperar a… ¡oh, si no lo puedes entender, entonces no la mereces! —Ron suspiró, y los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea y observando el ligero destello de las llamas.

—Entonces, ¿me contarás de esa pelea con Malfoy? —dijo Ron después de unos minutos, y Harry estuvo listo de inmediato para cumplir la petición.

—¡Fue genial, le di realmente duro esta vez! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes cuando se giró para encarar a Ron—. Fue como si…

* * *

Por la razón que fuera, esas vacaciones se quedaron más personas en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas que cualquier otro año. Harry se imaginó que se debía a que la mayoría de los padres simplemente creían que, en ese momento, la escuela era el lugar más seguro dónde sus hijos podían estar. Por tanto, la cena de Navidad en Hogwarts fue todo un evento bullicioso comparado a los años anteriores. Hasta había un número inesperado de Slytherins quedándose en la escuela, así que Harry pasó un buen rato echándole furibundas miradas a cierto rubio que estaba al otro lado del salón, bastante sorprendido de que él, en particular, estuviera ahí porque no lo había visto para nada durante los primeros días de vacaciones.

—¿Por qué suponen que todavía está aquí? —preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo una conversación entre Hermione y Ginny.

—¿Está? ¿Quién? —le preguntó a su vez la chica de abundante cabellera, arrugando las cejas.

—Malfoy, por supuesto.

—¿Malfoy está aquí? —intervino Ron, interesándose de repente en la charla. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, descubriendo al rubio cuando éste les saludaba burlonamente con una mano—. Qué extraño; ¿no suele irse siempre a su casa?

—Bueno, se quedó aquí en segundo año —recordó Harry.

—¡Ah, sí! —se rió Ron—. El asunto con la poción multijugos. Fue alucinante; ¿verdad? Sigo insistiendo que Hermione nunca se ha visto mejor que cuando tenía aquella cola —Él y Harry sonrieron divertidos mientras Hermione resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

—_¿Multijugos? _—interrogó Ginny—. ¿Y cuándo pasó eso?

—Eh… no importa… —dijo Harry, recordando las desafortunadas experiencias que la chica sufrió en su primer año. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco aceptando su respuesta, y se giró para hablar con alguien más—. Regresando a Malfoy; ¿por qué suponen que se quedó? —Ron se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione levantó las cejas en un rápido movimiento.

—Bueno; ¿adónde más podría ir? ¿A su casa? —preguntó ella, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia. Lo único que recibió a cambio fueron dos miradas interrogativas—. Oh, por el amor de… ¿Qué no leen? ¿Qué no le ponen_ ninguna_ atención a _nada?_ Harry, creía que actualmente te leías religiosamente cada periódico. ¡De hecho, yo quería suponer que esa era parte de la razón por la que ustedes peleaban tanto! —Las miradas de los chicos continuaron siendo de perplejidad, aunque Harry estaba empezando a lucir un poco avergonzado.

—Eh, sólo lo hice durante el verano, Hermione. Cuando regresamos a la escuela, supuse que las noticias importantes se regarían rápidamente.

Hermione dejó salir un exasperado suspiro.

—Bueno… creo que era un artículo muy pequeño. Y ni siquiera estaba en primera plana. Pienso que estaban tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, es decir, ya es suficientemente malo lo de Lucius siendo un mortífago confirmado y que haya escapado de Azkaban, pero…

—_Hermione_ —la interrumpió Ron—. Ve al punto; ¿quieres? —Harry aprovechó ese momento para preguntarse cómo sus amigos podían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos la semana anterior, y decidió que lo mejor era que él también se olvidara de su caso sin esperanza, antes de regresar su atención a Hermione.

—La madre de Draco está desaparecida —reveló ella, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. No puede ir a su casa porque los aurores tienen el lugar completamente acordonado. Han estado revisándolo por semanas —Ron empezó a mostrarse emocionado con las noticias, pero Harry continuaba atónito.

—¡Grandioso! —exclamó al final su amigo pelirrojo—. ¿Desde cuándo pasó?

—Desde el verano —respondió Harry, todavía asimilando las noticias y sintiéndose furioso con Malfoy por haberle mentido.

—No, eso no es correcto —dijo Hermione, y Harry la miró confundido—. Ella ha estado desaparecida desde… bueno, desde Halloween. Pero la noticia no fue difundida ese día. Aunque creo que es por eso por lo que _El Profeta_ lo ha ocultado, para no despertar sospechas y no preocupar a la gente.

—¿Desde Halloween? —repitió Harry, y ante el asentimiento de Hermione, continuó: —Entonces, sólo han sido dos meses…

—Ni siquiera lo reportaron hasta mediados de noviembre —Hermione gesticuló con su cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin—. Imagínate lo preocupado que debe haber estado, al no recibir ninguna nota de su madre por casi quince días.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Harry, _tú_ lo notaste. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Cuando él negó con la cabeza, la chica suspiró y levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¡Ah, yo me acuerdo!—dijo Ron, llamando la atención de los otros dos—. Empezaste a decirnos que la lechuza de Malfoy había dejado de venir. De hecho, lo hiciste durante toda una semana —el pelirrojo arrugó el ceño—. En realidad, todavía no entiendo cómo supiste cuál era su lechuza.

—Yo… bueno… ¡solía llegar todos los días a primera hora! —soltó Harry.

—Malfoy estuvo muy nervioso durante toda aquella semana —continuó Hermione, ignorándolo—. Luego, se le vio completamente miserable durante una semana después de que las noticias se revelaron. Fue entonces cuando ustedes comenzaron a pelear todavía más de lo que era habitual.

—Él comienza esas peleas, lo sabes —dijo Harry indignado.

—Pero, Harry, en verdad pasas mucho de tu tiempo concentrado en Malfoy. Empieza a convertirse en un desagradable hábito en ti.

—¿Qué…? ¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Dile que yo no me… _concentro_ tanto en Malfoy! —le pidió Harry a Ron, mirándolo en busca de apoyo, pero el chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que sí haces algo así, compañero. —Ron levantó sus manos defensivamente cuando Harry endureció su gesto—. ¡Yo lo odio tanto como tú, lo juro! Pero, siendo honestos, ya ni siquiera sé por qué motivo pelean tanto.

—Nosotros… yo… él… eh… —intentó explicar Harry, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta llegar a un confuso silencio—. Es… difícil que lo entiendan.

—Ponnos a prueba —dijo Hermione, arqueando una ceja. Lentamente, las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron.

—Eh… ¡pero él empieza siempre! —dijo a la desesperada—. ¡Les juro que sí! ¡Siempre está… _dando lata _y yo no puedo aguantarlo! ¡Es como… como un molesto mosquito o algo así!

—En serio, Potter, seguramente que no soy tan molesto —interrumpió una arrastrada voz, y Harry y Ron se voltearon hacia atrás de sus lugares para encontrarse con un amenazante Malfoy parado a sus espaldas, y por una vez, con la notoria ausencia de sus aparatosos guardaespaldas—. Y estoy seguro que soy mucho más atractivo que un _mosquito_.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre tu apariencia? —murmuró Ron, girándose de nuevo al frente e intercambiando una mirada con Hermione—. Nos habríamos referido a una rata o a un hurón si esa hubiera sido nuestra intención.

Malfoy abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de golpe cuando Harry lo tomó por la túnica y lo hizo perder el equilibrio al jalarlo hacia abajo hasta sentarlo a su lado.

—¿Qué…? ¡Potter! —chilló enfadado.

—¡Me _mentiste_! —gritó Harry enojado, y el Slytherin al menos tuvo la decencia de parpadear con confusión.

—¿Te mentí? —le preguntó después de una pequeña pausa. Hermione y Ron observaban interesados.

—¡Me dijiste que tu madre no estaba desaparecida!

Hermione jadeó ligeramente, mientras Draco pestañeaba de nuevo.

—Ah —dijo Draco llanamente—. Estás hablando de eso. —Se recargó de espaldas contra la mesa, estirando las piernas y posteriormente, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos, luciendo como si visitar a los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor fuera algo que él hiciera todos los días, ni más ni menos—. En realidad, estaba un poco sorprendido de que no lo supieras ya. Supuse que la señorita Inteligencia, aquí presente, tendría que habértelo dicho, si es que no lo habías sabido ya directamente por boca de Dumbledore.

—¡No la llames así, Mal…! Oh, espera… —Ron fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, y Hermione le lanzó su servilleta por la cabeza.

—Espera un momento; ¿honestamente no tienes idea de dónde pueda encontrarse tu madre? —preguntó Harry, alejando la atención de Malfoy de las payasadas de sus amigos.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Potter, pero no, no la tengo.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué pasará si sigue desaparecida para el próximo verano? No te puedes quedar en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones completas, ¿verdad?

Malfoy tomó un profundo respiro al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

—Seré mayor de edad en enero, imagino que seré capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta sin el cuidado de mami y papi —dijo desdeñoso, arrugando la nariz.

—Harry; ¿cuándo hablaron tú y Malfoy sobre esto? —preguntó curiosamente Hermione. Harry se sonrojo un poco y empezó a negar vehementemente el pensamiento de que él había estado _hablando_ de nada con su rival, pero el Slytherin intervino.

—Fue después de aquella pelea que ocasionó que nos sacaran de Pociones —respondió, y Harry lo miró con odio. Sonriendo presuntuoso, continuó: —Ahora que lo mencionan, no nos hemos peleado en casi una semana, Potter. Estoy seguro que extrañarás tus cardenales de siempre; ¿tendrás tiempo para recibir una buena trompada?

Ron bufó y Hermione tosió levemente, mientras que Harry miraba fija e incrédulamente al muchacho.

—Creo que no, Malfoy —respondió lentamente. Draco se encogió de hombros, pero en ese momento una aguda voz lo llamó.

—¡Draco! —Pansy estaba gritando desde la entrada del Gran Comedor. Obviamente había decidido irse por su propia cuenta, pero ahora estaba mirando horrorizada hacia su amigo. Después de todo, lo estaba viendo sentado al lado de los _Gryffindors._

—Ah bien, no es que no _adore_ charlar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme —dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica.

—Está bien, Malfoy; después de todo, es tu novia quien te llama —dijo Harry con una sonrisa petulante, y el rubio le enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mi novia? ¿Quién se supone que te dijo eso? —Malfoy le correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a alejarse—. ¡Se te agradece, Potter! Estaré esperando completamente ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro.

Harry lo observó tomar a Pansy del brazo y salir tranquilamente del Gran Comedor. Se volteó hacia sus dos amigos.

—¿Ellos no están saliendo juntos?

—¿A quién le importa? —dijo Ron, levantando los hombros e hincándole el diente a su postre otra vez. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca han salido juntos —respondió. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, ella continuó diciendo: —Fueron al Baile de Navidad, pero sólo como amigos.

—Ah.

—Bueno, vengan conmigo, los dos —dijo Hermione, empujando sus platos lejos y levantándose—. Necesitamos arreglarnos para la fiesta.

* * *

Debido a la cantidad de alumnos que se habían quedado, el ED había decidido que esa noche ellos mismos darían una fiesta en el Salón de los Menesteres. Dobby se había auto-asignado para ayudar con la decoración, una vez más, así que el salón le había quedado muy alegre. Harry estaba bastante agradecido de que esa vez los adornos no estuvieran dedicados a su persona. Aquello terminó siendo muy divertido y continuó hasta muy entrada la noche, mucho después de que el ponche de huevo y las galletas se hubieran terminado. Harry había estado departiendo todo el tiempo, vagando de grupo en grupo y charlando con sus compañeros. En cierto momento había visto a Ron, a Seamus y hasta a Zacharias Smith riendo entre dientes y apuntando hacia algo que Harry no podía ni siquiera imaginarse qué era. Al final, un poco después de las once, la gente empezó a abandonar el salón, hasta que sólo quedaron los Gryffindors. Se sentaron frente al fuego para continuar charlando durante un rato más, pero entonces Ginny recordó algo y salió como ráfaga del lugar, con Dean siguiéndole los pasos. Seamus, Neville, Lavender y Parvati se retiraron casi inmediatamente después de eso, dejando solos a Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes se quedaron sentados en medio de un cómodo silencio.

—¿Creen que si sólo le _pedimos _al cuarto que esté limpio, se recogerá todo por sí solo? —preguntó Hermione, acurrucada contra un brazo del sillón. Ron estaba sentado junto a ella, pero no demasiado cerca, y estaba jugueteando con sus manos. Harry soltó una risita.

—Es una buena idea —dijo desde el piso, donde estaba recargado contra el otro brazo del sofá—. Pero es probable que los elfos lo limpien; ¿no? —Hermione hizo un sonido de asentimiento, luciendo bastante culpable por dejarles todo el trabajo a los elfos domésticos. Ron dejó de mover las manos, inclinando la cabeza distraídamente. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado, pero como las mejillas de Harry estaban también calientes, se imaginó que era por el hecho de estar tan cerca del fuego. Pero también… el chico de ojos verdes observó a sus amigos, pasando su mirada de uno al otro, y al final sonrió travieso. Se puso de pie, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta—. Bueno, estoy agotado, creo que iré a acostarme —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¡Feliz Navidad, a los dos!

—Espera… ¡Harry!

—¡Detente, no, no te vayas todavía!

Harry suspiró con exasperación, girando su cuerpo justo bajo el marco de la puerta abierta e inclinándose a un lado.

—¿Sí? —les preguntó, cruzando los brazos y levantando las cejas expectantemente. Sus dos amigos parecían unos timoratos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un par de peces mientras buscaban algo que responder.

—Oh, qué pintoresco.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar a esa voz arrastrada interrumpir una de sus conversaciones por segunda vez en el día, y miró a su lado para encontrar a Malfoy recargado justo en el otro extremo del dintel de la puerta. Distraídamente, escuchó una sofocada exclamación dentro del salón, pero la ignoró.

—¿Tú otra vez? —le preguntó Harry con un gesto cáustico—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Estaba aburrido —dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros—, y salí a pasear por el castillo, cuando de repente escuché ruidosas y molestas voces procedentes de esta dirección. Vi a tus otros compañeros de dormitorio alejarse de aquí, y recordé que éste era el lugar dónde los atrapamos el año pasado. Así que decidí venir y asegurarme que no estuvieran… tramando algo. —El rubio sonrió presuntuoso y se cruzó de brazos, echándole un vistazo a todo el salón, y su sonrisa flaqueó un poco—. Pero puedo ver que sólo se trató de una fiesta a la que yo no fui invitado.

—¿Por qué razón te invitaríamos? —preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas. Malfoy arrugó la frente.

—¿Fue sólo para Gryffindor, o había de otras casas también? —cuestionó tajante.

—Había de otras casas, también.

—… Ya veo. —Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo y… ¿un poco culpable? El Slytherin continuaba mirando alrededor del lugar—. Se nota que se divirtieron —comentó con un ligero dejo de amargura. Harry sintió de pronto la necesidad de explicarse, de defenderse, o lo que fuera.

—Ah… bueno, fue… fue sólo para los miembros del ED, en realidad —tartamudeó, sintiéndose nervioso por alguna razón que no pudo comprender. Malfoy no respondió de inmediato; en vez de eso, se quedó mirando fijamente a los amigos de Harry y la manera en que éstos se estaban cuchicheando urgentemente. De hecho, habían estado demasiado callados desde que el chico había llegado…

—¿Les pasa algo malo a tus amigos, Potter? Puedo asumir que estabas tratando de dejarlos a solas. Siento mucho si interrumpí —dijo Malfoy, sin sonar arrepentido para nada. Harry finalmente miró hacia sus amigos, sorprendiéndose al ver sus caras de espanto.

—Ron, Hermione, ¿qué…? —se detuvo ahí, notando cómo sus miradas estaban fijas directamente… directamente sobre… ellos… Harry tragó saliva, y entonces, él y Malfoy levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Justo arriba de ellos, colgando inocentemente del marco de la puerta, estaba una solitaria ramita de muérdago.

Draco estalló en ruidosas carcajadas, mientras que los ojos de Harry empezaron a ensancharse y su rostro a palidecer.

—¡Oh, por favor! —espetó Malfoy, levantando una mano para tomar el muérdago—. Honestamente, si ustedes esperan que yo…

—¡No, Malfoy, no lo hagas! —trató de advertirle Harry, pero el chico ya estaba agarrando la ramita. De inmediato retiró su mano, sacudiéndola y chillando. Volteó a ver a los Gryffindors.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —aulló, todavía zarandeando su mano quemada. Harry soltó un juramento, enterrándose las manos en el cabello mientras se giraba hacia Ron y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—¡R-Ron! ¿Es… eso es…? —Ron asintió lentamente mientras que Hermione observaba impotente—. ¡Oh, demonios!

—Seamus y yo estábamos comentando sobre lo irónico que era que todos caminaran de uno en uno al entrar y salir por la puerta. Creo que la mayoría lo reconoció de antemano —explicó endeblemente el pelirrojo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Mierda, mierda, maldición, demonios, diablos, MIERDA! —Hermione soltó una risita y Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Le importaría a alguien _explicarme_ qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Malfoy de mala manera. Harry lo ignoró, empujando sus manos hacia los lados, sólo para encontrar que no podían llegar demasiado lejos. Y entre más duro empujaba, más parecía que la pared invisible lo oprimía de regreso, hasta que sus brazos estuvieron casi completamente doblados a la altura de los codos. Dejó de empujar al instante, empalideciendo aún más. Escuchó a Malfoy jadear, y lo miró haciendo un gesto que era mezcla de asombro y terror cuando levantó sus propias manos para ver qué era lo que Harry estaba tocando—. ¡¿Qué-qué es esto?

—Mis hermanos… —empezó a explicar Ron, pero se detuvo como si con esa información fuera suficiente para que lo entendiera. Y en realidad, así fue.

—¡Oh, maldición! —gimió Draco.

—Les mandaron a Harry y a Ron un regalo adelantado de Navidad —terminó de explicar Hermione—. Uno de sus últimos productos navideños. Es… tienes que besar a la persona con la que fuiste atrapado debajo de él. Eh, hasta donde sabemos, no hay otra manera de salir…

—También ustedes tendrán que hacerlo, Harry —dijo Ron, tratando de no demostrar su repugnancia—. Conociendo a Fred y George, realmente _no habrá_ otra manera de salir.

—¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. Malfoy retrocedió con dirección al marco de la puerta, pero se encontró extrañamente empujado de regreso hasta que sus pies quedaron casi tocando los de Harry. Desconcertado, observó por encima de su hombro, horrorizándose al darse cuenta de que estaba recargado contra… nada. O mejor dicho, contra algo que era, aparentemente, invisible.

—¡Detente! ¡Malfoy, deja de empujar! —chilló Harry, y el rubio se relajó un poco.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó frenético.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Entre más empujas, más pequeño se… vuelve el espacio! ¡Así que deja de hacerlo!

El rubio dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro.

—Siento claustrofobia… —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar.

—¿Qué…? ¡Malfoy, ni siquiera puedes ver lo que nos tiene atrapados!

—¡Pero puedo sentirlo! —replicó el rubio, y Harry rodó los ojos. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos y con los brazos cruzados en posturas similares mientras trataban de averiguar qué hacer. Entonces, de repente, sintieron como si fueran empujados y ambos casi pierden el equilibrio, aterrizando uno contra el otro en un enredo de brazos—. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó rápidamente Draco, con pánico en la voz. Harry se enderezó, apoyándose en Malfoy, sólo para descubrir que estaban todavía más cerca. Cuando ambos se inclinaron contra su respectiva "pared", sus pies estaban ya pegados unos junto a otros, uno de Harry entre los dos de Draco y viceversa.

—Um, supongo que también hay un tipo de… tiempo límite —dijo Hermione, quien parecía estar luchando por no reírse.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Hermione!

—Cierto, disculpen —dijo ella y de inmediato convirtió su cara en un gesto inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban chisporroteando con diversión. Harry pensó que ella y Ron parecían tan entretenidos como si fueran los espectadores de una película o algo así.

—Podrían tratar de ayudar; ¿saben? —les dijo enojado.

—No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer, compañero —contestó Ron.

—¡Bueno, piensen en algo! —demandó Malfoy. Todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, pero realmente no había nada que pudieran pensar en hacer. De repente, escucharon pasos y voces desde el corredor.

—¡Harry, Ron! ¿Siguen aquí, chicos? —les llamó Ginny, y enseguida apareció al otro lado de la esquina, acompañada por…

—Oh, gracias a Dios —suspiró Harry.

… Fred y George.

—¡Harry, olvidé decírtelo! Estos dos imbéciles escribieron hoy y dijeron que iban a venir a visitarnos esta noche por Navidad, ya que nosotros no íbamos a ir a casa. Me los encontré en la sala común mostrándoles toda su mercancía a los de primero y segundo año y… ¡Malfoy! —Ginny se detuvo justo afuera del salón, notando finalmente al rubio, y sus hermanos se acercaron hasta quedar detrás de ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Por qué no les preguntas a los gemelos Estupidez? —respondió hoscamente Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Harry, compañero! —chilló Fred, dándole al chico un golpe en la espalda antes de deslizar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. ¿Cómo está todo?

—Horrible —respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes, reaccionando tardíamente al abrazo de Fred—. Espera... ¿tú puedes tocarme?

—¿Y por qué no podría hacerlo?

—Oye, Fred, mira —interrumpió George, sonriendo ampliamente mientras señalaba hacia arriba. Ginny jadeó y Fred irrumpió en carcajadas al igual que Malfoy lo había hecho un momento antes.

—¡Ah, esto es graciosísimo! —gritó, riéndose tan fuerte que se dobló por la cintura.

—¡Fred, George, esto no es como para reírse! —exclamó Ron, y los gemelos levantaron la mirada percatándose apenas de la presencia de su hermano en el salón.

—¡Roncito! —saludó Fred, pasando a un lado de Harry para entrar a la habitación.

—¡Esto es serio, Fred, compórtate! —gruñó Ron, zafándose del abrazo de su hermano. Hermione les sonrió.

—Hola, Fred, hola, George —dijo feliz—. Tal vez ustedes nos puedan echar una mano con esto.

—Me temo que no —contestó George, también entrando al salón y dejando atrás a los chicos atrapados. Harry y Draco compartieron una confundida mirada, antes de ser empujados de pronto y quedar más pegados de lo que estaban.

—Ahh —dijo Harry nerviosamente, intentando respirar con calma y preguntándose si debía dejar de hacerlo por completo. Con cada aspiración sus pechos golpeaban el uno contra el otro, y estaba muy seguro de que podía oír el corazón del otro chico latiendo frenéticamente. Observó, casi hipnotizado, como las mejillas de Draco se volvían de un ligero color de rosa. La voz de Fred interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Creo que hará eso sólo una vez más —estaba diciendo—, antes de detenerse. Claro, para entonces estarán tan juntos que de todas maneras no tendría espacio para seguirlos empujando. —Los demás le respondieron con miradas horrorizadas—. Ah, y los de afuera sí podemos caminar a través de la barrera. Solamente los dos atrapados son los que no pueden atravesarla. ¡Gin, entra!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros ante Harry, y se deslizó a un lado de ellos, tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Ron.

—¿Les… les gustaría explicarme cómo funciona esto? —pidió Harry desesperadamente—. ¿Por qué no pueden ayudarnos?

—Porque sólo hay una manera de salir, y estoy completamente seguro de que saben cuál es —contestó George.

—Bueno, de todas maneras cuéntennos acerca del muérdago —solicitó Hermione, luciendo interesada.

—Es bastante simple, en realidad. Si les advertimos que tuvieran cuidado, fue por una razón; ¿saben? —dijo Fred.

—Claro, porque obviamente serían atrapados con la otra persona, sin importar quién fuera —añadió George.

—El único modo de salir del… eh, llamémosle campo de fuerza, es besándose.

—Si esperan demasiado, la "caja" dónde ustedes están se hará más y más pequeña.

—Y si tratan de resistir la barrera, el espacio se hará todavía más pequeño.

—Tampoco pueden quitar el muérdago para salir de su influencia. —Fred y George se miraron brevemente el uno al otro, antes de sonreír—. Ah, y hay una cosa más.

—Entre más larga es la espera… —Fred empezó a decir.

—Más largo es el tiempo que tiene que durar el beso —finalizó George, y un impactado silencio invadió el salón.

—¡Nosotros… pero… ah… pe-pero, Ron y Hermione…!

—No, Harry, acuérdate —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Ron y yo nos besamos durante… bueno, durante un tiempo _más o menos _largo.

—¡Pero Seamus…!

—Besó a Dean de inmediato —dijo Ron—. No puso ninguna objeción al respecto; ¿o sí?

—Grandioso, estoy atrapado con el niño-de-la-Casa-de-los-maricas —murmuró Malfoy. Pero estaba notablemente incómodo, presionándose lo más lejos que podía contra su límite sin que la pared lo empujara de regreso.

—¡Piérdete, Malfoy! —espetó Harry.

—Ah, créeme que estaría encantado de hacerlo, Potter, pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta —Draco señaló a su alrededor—, ¡no puedo!

—Bueno, aunque esto es muy divertido —los interrumpió George mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba—, no vinimos hasta acá para ver a Harry besuquearse con Malfoy, así que creo que debemos permitirles continuar.

—Cierto —sonrió Fred, también incorporándose—. Por otro lado, en este punto tendrán que hacerlo por tanto tiempo, que cualquiera creerá que son recién casados.

Harry gimió, dejando caer la cabeza contra la barrera. Malfoy se puso aún más pálido, si era posible.

—Lo siento, compañero —dijo Ron, siguiendo a sus hermanos—. Pero realmente no quiero quedarme a observar. —Ginny y Hermione asintieron, brindándole a Harry sonrisas comprensivas mientras se deslizaban entre ellos y la puerta.

—¡No, esperen, no... no pueden _dejarme_ aquí con él! —suplicó Harry. Draco lucía como si estuviera en agonía. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Um... bueno, no te molestes en despertarme para contármelo —dijo Ron, sonriendo travieso—. Algo me hace creer que este beso será todavía menos emocionante que el del año pasado.

Con eso, los Weasley y Hermione desaparecieron por el pasillo, Harry mirándolos incrédulamente hasta que se perdieron de vista. Sus ojos continuaron clavados en el mismo punto durante algunos incómodos y silenciosos minutos, hasta que Malfoy suspiró pesadamente.

—Mira, Potter… —En ese momento, la pared decidió dar su empujón final, impidiendo que pudiera decir nada más. Ambos chicos soltaron un resoplido cuando sus pectorales golpearon el uno contra el otro, y Harry se apoyó contra el muro detrás de Malfoy mientras que las manos del rubio aterrizaban torpemente sobre las caderas de Harry. Espantados, sus ojos se encontraron y se abrieron enormemente.

Harry tenía problemas para respirar, y mientras se decía a sí mismo que era por la presión contra el pecho de Malfoy, no estaba exactamente seguro de que esa fuera la entera verdad. De pronto, aquel pequeño encierro estaba insoportablemente caliente, y sin que se diera cuenta, sus manos cayeron sobre los hombros de Malfoy. Nunca antes había estado tan íntimamente cerca de nadie, y la sola sensación de otro cuerpo tan ceñido al suyo estaba causando que reaccionara en maneras que lo hacían sentir mareado, excitado y confundido. Inhaló temblorosamente, con los ojos clavados en la mirada de mercurio de Malfoy, y en vano trató de mover sus caderas hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con las del otro chico.

Draco estaba respirando de modo rápido y jadeante, y sus manos apretaron la cintura de Harry cuando percibió que intentaba retroceder. Sin estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o de qué era lo que estaba tratando de conseguir, jaló a Harry hacia él, y ambos chicos jadearon cuando sus caderas se acoplaron totalmente. Malfoy gimió, entrecerrando los ojos, y Harry recargó la cabeza en uno de los hombros del rubio.

—Malfoy —susurró sin aliento. El chico le respondió empujando a Harry lo más que pudo contra su mitad de pared, y sus brazos se cerraron completamente alrededor de su cintura. El mago de ojos verdes dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared otra vez, entornando los párpados mientras miraba a Draco. Lenta, casi nerviosamente, también rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y empujó ligeramente su cadera hacia él. Malfoy emitió un gruñido.

—Potter —respondió roncamente—. ¿Qué dices si terminamos con esto de una vez? —Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Harry asintió rápidamente y se inclinó suavemente para encontrarse con los labios de Draco.

Ese beso fue drásticamente diferente al que había compartido con Cho hacía un año en ese mismo y preciso lugar. Para empezar, no era húmedo gracias a que Draco _no estaba _llorando, y Harry se sintió inmensamente agradecido por ello. La sensación del cuerpo del rubio contra él era también muy diferente, debido a los duros y firmes ángulos de su pecho, además de las diferentes durezas que podía percibir oprimiéndose contra su cuerpo. Los labios de Malfoy eran sorprendentemente suaves, tanto, que causaron que Harry se preguntara vagamente si los suyos también estarían así. Y entonces, todos los pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando Draco recorrió gentilmente con sus manos su cuerpo hacia arriba, provocando que jadeara un poco.

Draco tomó ventaja de eso, deslizando su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Harry antes de introducirla en su boca y encontrarse con la suya propia. En ese tema, Harry sí era un novato. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aún cuando no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, y gimió, casi derritiéndose en los brazos del otro chico. Su beso se profundizó, sus bocas se devoraron mutuamente, y las manos de Draco acariciaron las mejillas de Harry.

Él fue quien dio por finalizado el beso, pero sólo porque necesitaba aire para respirar. Draco y él recargaron sus frentes la una contra la otra, aspirando profundamente.

Ninguno de los dos notó cuando el muérdago cayó con un suave golpe sobre el suelo.

—Respira por la nariz —le indicó Draco en un suave murmullo, y sintió a Harry asentir en respuesta. El chico de ojos verdes levantó una mano y se quitó las gafas, y de inmediato envolvió de nuevo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se inclinó para reanudar el beso.

En esa segunda ocasión hubo mucha más energía, ya que sus bocas se encontraron ávidamente y sus lenguas se envolvieron la una con la otra, succionándose con suavidad. De alguna manera, Draco logró llevar sus manos bajo la tela de la camiseta de Harry, y empezó a acariciar la tibia piel que encontró ahí. En respuesta, Harry envolvió con una pierna las rodillas de Draco, tratando de jalar lo más posible al otro chico hacia él. El problema fue que la barrera a su alrededor había desaparecido cuando el muérdago cayó, así que cuando Harry trató de recargarse de espaldas contra el ya inexistente muro, ya no había nada que lo sostuviera. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y separaron sus bocas cuando cayeron sobre el piso, aterrizando aún dentro del Salón de los Menesteres. Se quedaron impactados y jadeantes por algunos segundos, Draco encima de Harry y éste con la mitad de su camiseta levantada hasta su pecho, antes de que sus bocas se reencontraran otra vez.

Harry estaba arqueándose contra Draco cuando la realidad lo golpeó: ya eran libres y no necesitaban besarse más. A su cuerpo le llevó varios segundos entender eso después de que el brumosos pensamiento fuera procesado por su mente, y se petrificó antes de empujar a Draco lejos de él.

—¡¿Qué demo…? Oh… cierto —murmuró el Slytherin. Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro y se colocó las manos sobre su estómago, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Harry suspiró de igual modo, poniéndose sus gafas de manera torpe y distraída, antes de meter sus manos bajo su cabeza. Se quedaron así buen rato en un silencio sorpresivamente confortable; y al final, Harry se levantó del piso, sonrojándose cuando recordó que tenía que acomodarse la camiseta. Intentó peinarse un poco el rebelde cabello, pero desistió rápidamente, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Draco que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, observando alrededor con nerviosismo—. Eh… Feliz Navidad, entonces, Mal… ¿Draco? Er, Malfoy. Feliz Navidad, Malfoy. —Caminó con velocidad hacia fuera de la habitación, deteniéndose levemente cuando escuchó la respuesta de Draco.

—Igualmente para ti, Potter —estaba diciendo el rubio. Harry se giró y lo miró a los ojos brevemente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa apenas perceptible justo antes de abandonar el salón por completo.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lenta y perezosamente, mientras los chicos hacían deberes en su cómoda sala común o participaban en peleas de bolas de nieve en el campo de quidditch. Ron, fiel a su palabra, había actuado casi como si el incidente completo con Malfoy no hubiera ocurrido jamás. Hermione, en cambio, parecía determinada a sonsacarle a Harry cada detalle de eso, y Ginny la apoyaba. Y a pesar de las afirmaciones de Ron, Harry estaba seguro de que había estado escuchando aunque fingía que no.

No era que Harry les hubiera contado la verdad exacta de lo que había pasado. De hecho, había inventado una historia completa acerca de cómo aquello había terminado en otra pelea entre los dos chicos. Había añadido aseveraciones de cómo su lengua había sido casi partida a la mitad, mientras que estaba seguro de que había desgarrado el labio superior de Malfoy gracias a la rudeza del beso. Fue una historia demasiado elaborada, dicha sin ser capaz de mirar a sus amigos a los ojos y sonrojándose de manera constante.

Esa era quizá la razón por la que Hermione lo había mirado incrédulamente durante todo el tiempo.

Harry no había hablado con Malfoy para nada desde aquella noche. Se habían visto a las horas de comida, pero se ignoraban descaradamente el uno al otro. Aún cuando se encontraban frente a frente en los pasillos, ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada. Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si ya no volverían a pelearse nunca más. Entonces se cuestionaba cómo sería capaz de controlar cualquier reacción si se peleaban algún día, porque estaba casi convencido de que no podría soportar tener a ese cuerpo esbelto encima de él, rodando y…

De pronto se ruborizó, ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Ron. Era la víspera de Año Nuevo, así que estaban otra vez disfrutando de un banquete de celebración en el Gran Comedor. Por falta de otras cosas que hacer, el ED estaba organizando de nueva cuenta una fiesta en el Salón de los Menesteres esa noche. Harry había revisado cada centímetro de la habitación para asegurarse que de no hubiera muérdago colgando en ningún lado. Una vez satisfecho, empezó a mezclarse con la multitud.

Eran probablemente casi las once treinta cuando Harry comenzó a aburrirse. Se había retirado a uno de los sofás con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y sintiéndose extrañamente desanimado. Echando vistazos por todo el salón, se percató de las diferentes camarillas de amigos. En su mayoría, eran Ravenclaws junto a Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs riéndose con Hufflepuffs, y Gryffindors charlando con…

Oh. Así que eso era.

Harry recorrió el lugar con la vista otra vez, y al estar seguro de que nadie le estaba poniendo atención, se escabulló por la puerta hacia el frío corredor. Sentía como si necesitara… no… como si _quisiera_ hacer algo, pero para eso requería hacer primero un rápido desvío. Prácticamente corrió por el vestíbulo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo. Había esperado que su objetivo estuviera en algún lugar al cual pudiera llegar, así que estuvo aliviado cuando encontró el nombre de Draco Malfoy vagando cerca de la Torre de Astronomía.

Para cuando Harry había terminado de subir las numerosas escaleras, revisando de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que Malfoy no se había ido, estaba seguro de que era casi medianoche. Jadeando en su prisa por llegar, se inclinó contra la pared fuera del salón donde estaba Malfoy, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Con lentitud, enderezó los hombros y golpeó ligeramente la puerta entreabierta, y se asomó a la habitación.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó en voz baja, buscando alrededor del salón a oscuras. Había varias velas flotando en el aire, proyectando una suave luz en el lugar. Harry localizó al Slytherin sentado en una de las ventanas abiertas, tenía las mejillas encendidas debido al frío viento que las golpeaba. Levantó la vista, luciendo levemente sorprendido de que hubiera alguien ahí.

—¿Potter? —preguntó con un dejo de recelo en la voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry no tenía realmente una respuesta a esa pregunta, así que se balanceó torpemente bajo el marco de la puerta mientras se guardaba el Mapa del Merodeador en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Bueno… estaba aburrido —respondió el Gryffindor.

—¿Tú? ¿Aburrido? —Malfoy enarcó una ceja, sonando incrédulo—. No pensé que fuera posible que _tú _te pudieras aburrir, con los numerosos amigos que normalmente están rodeándote. No me digas que tu precioso ED no organizó algún tipo de fiesta esta noche —continuó sarcásticamente. Harry se sonrojó.

—En realidad sí lo hicieron, justamente de ahí es de dónde ven… —se detuvo de improviso cuando el rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció. Aparentemente no había sabido que en realidad _había_ una fiesta en ese momento—. Eh… quiero decir… bueno, _lo hicieron_… Pero… pero me fui, porque estaba aburrido… Y-y decidí venir a buscarte.

—¿Quieres decir que no te tropezaste conmigo por accidente? —preguntó mustiamente el rubio.

—¡No! —insistió Harry—. Bueno… Supongo que quería… ver si tú querías venir. A la fiesta. Yo… puedes traer a Pansy… o a alguien más, eh... ¿Zabini? ¿Blaise? ¿Así es como se llama? —su voz fue disminuyendo hasta quedarse en silencio, observando la sonrisa divertida que aparecía en la cara de Malfoy.

—Blaise se fue a su casa para las fiestas, y Pansy no pondría un pie en un salón lleno de Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs aunque le pagaran por ello —dijo, todavía sonriendo—. Honestamente, no estás esperando que yo me crea que quieres que me una a tus amigos en esa fiesta. ¿Verdad?

—Pues…

—Tienes permitido entrar al aula; ¿sabes? No soy el dueño —dijo Malfoy tranquilamente, girándose de nuevo para mirar hacia los campos cubiertos de nieve. No había parado de nevar desde la cena, por lo que había un manto blanco e intacto brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Harry caminó cautelosamente hacia el rubio, recargándose en la ventana que quedaba a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, observando fijamente hacia la noche, y Harry se deleitó por una vez al relajarse hasta quedar en paz con el mundo, aunque era extraño que pudiera sentirse de ese modo al lado de Malfoy, de entre toda la gente.

—Este año no te entiendo, Malfoy —dijo al fin, mirando al rubio por el rabillo del ojo. Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y lo has hecho los anteriores?

—Sí. Bueno, no, quizá no, pero entendía tu postura hacia conmigo. Sabía cómo actuarías ante mí, sabía cómo actuaría yo ante ti… Era una situación constante en mi vida, algo en lo que podía confiar de verdad, algo que sabía que nunca cambiaría. Aunque tal vez, nunca lo había pensado de esta manera. —Harry hizo una pausa, antes de continuar hablando con rapidez—. Estuviste ahí antes que Voldemort, antes que Ron y Hermione, antes que Sirius, Dumbledore y Remus. Fuiste la segunda persona del mundo mágico que conocí, y quizá si no me hubieras recordado tan _dolorosamente _a mi primo, las cosas habrían sido diferentes… Pero el hecho es que no lo fueron. Y de todas maneras te has colado en mi vida y te has convertido en parte importante de la misma. No me malinterpretes, eres un verdadero cabrón —dijo animadamente, encarando por fin al otro chico y percatándose de que Draco lo había estado observando todo el tiempo—. Pero de algún modo sabía que _tú_ siempre estarías a mi alrededor, siendo el mismo estúpido cabrón que sueles ser. Sirius… Sirius murió, a Remus no lo veo mucho, y en Dumbledore ya casi ni confío. Hagrid todavía no regresa de con los gi… bueno, no ha regresado —suspiró Harry.

—Me conmueves Potter, de verdad, pero…

—Cállate, que no he terminado —espetó Harry. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir—. Y entonces este año… No sé qué pasó, o tal vez es porque tu padre se ha… ido durante todo el verano, pero has cambiado. Ya tengo a Ron y Hermione actuando de manera extraña hacia conmigo por causa de lo de Sirius, sin mencionar que pasan cada vez más y más tiempo juntos aunque no puedan admitir que se gustan; y cuando finalmente lo hagan, yo pasaré a ser el tercero en discordia… No esperaba que tú también cambiaras tu comportamiento hacia mí, y eso me ha asombrado. Y las peleas…bueno, en realidad las he disfrutado... ¡pero no es lo mismo! —El Gryffindor miró desesperadamente hacia su atenta audiencia—. ¡Tú ya no me odias! ¡Hace siglos que no llamas sangre sucia a Hermione, ahora solamente me _provocas, _más que nada, y no entiendo por qué lo haces! —Draco miró impasible a Harry por un minuto completo, antes de girarse hacia la ventana.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres decir con eso —dijo quedamente.

—¡Sólo dime por qué! —demandó Harry. Draco suspiró, apretando sus dedos alrededor del marco de la ventana y provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

—¡No hay nada qué decir! Todavía te sigo odiando, no sé de dónde sacas que…

—¡No, no me odias!

—¡Mira Potter, si digo que te odio, es porque te odio! —rugió Malfoy, enfrentando al chico de nuevo.

—No —Harry negó obstinadamente con la cabeza—. Sé muy bien que no.

—¡BIEN! —explotó Draco, respirando pesadamente—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Quieres que te diga que en realidad nunca te he odiado? ¡¿Que sólo he estado… _enojado_ durante todo este tiempo? ¡¿Que _odio_ que hayas elegido a Weasley en vez de a mí? ¡¿Que odio que hayas hecho amistad con hijos de muggles estúpidos como Granger, y que te la pases vagando por ahí debido a tus múltiples _aventuritas_, sin que me prestes ningún tipo de atención? ¡Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti! No importa lo que haga, tú no me miras de otra forma que no sea con esa… esa mirada _de aborrecimiento_, como si yo fuera un insecto al que quisieras aplastar para quitarme por fin de tu camino. En lo que sea, quidditch, amistades, clases, hasta _familia_, siempre pareces creer que lo que tú tienes es mejor que lo que yo tengo. —Malfoy hizo una pausa ahí, aún respirando fatigosamente mientras Harry lo miraba boquiabierto—. Odio esa parte de ti, esa parte que _nunca, _ni siquiera el primer día, se tomó su tiempo para entender si había más en mí de lo que habías _asumido _que había. Odio que haga lo que haga, tú siempre me considerarás inferior a ti. —Retiró su mirada, antes de decir suavemente: —Nunca te odié a _ti_.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras. Le llevó varios minutos organizar sus dispersos pensamientos, tratando de formar una respuesta coherente.

—Malfoy… tú… bueno, ¡¿qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que pensar? —gritó finalmente, logrando que los ojos del otro chico se encontraran de nuevo con los suyos—. ¡Ciertamente, nunca intentaste demostrarme que había… _más_ en ti! ¡El primer año, nos acusaste con McGonagall, en segundo fue todo el asunto ése del heredero de Slytherin, en tercero trataste de que despidieran a Hagrid, en cuarto inventaste todo tipo de ridículas historias sobre mí, y ni siquiera he empezado a mencionar toda la mierda que hiciste el año pasado! ¡Y todo esto no es ni la mitad de lo que has hecho! —Draco frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y después de todo eso, esperas que me crea que me consideras importante en tu vida? —preguntó rotundamente.

—¡Sí! —dijo Harry con exasperación—. ¡Porque yo sabía que tú _siempre_ serías así! ¡Sabía que nunca me declararías tu amor ni mucho menos! Eras la única cosa constante en mi vida de la que podía estar seguro _nunca_ cambiaría… Aún si eras una cosa constantemente _molesta_ —Draco sonrió presuntuoso.

—Fui un perfecto cabrón, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó Harry, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Ves? Y entonces, lo que ha pasado durante este año, y lo que sucede en este justo momento —gesticuló hacia ambos—, me ha dejado sin saber qué esperar ya de ti.

—Bueno… Yo _estaba_ furioso contigo por haber hecho que encarcelaran a mi padre —empezó a explicar Draco—. Cuando escapó… no sé qué es lo que estaba esperando. Supongo que creí que vendría a casa y que las cosas serían como siempre —soltó una risa sardónica—. Sí, claro. Entonces, ha estado escondiéndose por casi cinco meses, y mi madre también está desaparecida, y en algún punto de todo eso me di cuenta de que… de que yo no quería vivir de esa forma —miró hacia Harry, entornando los ojos—. No soy estúpido, lo sabes. Soy el segundo lugar en la clase, apenas detrás de Granger…

—En realidad estás empatado con Terry Boot, según Hermione. —Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y él parpadeó, sonriendo—. Disculpa, continúa.

Draco suspiró.

—Bueno, empatado o no, estoy en el segundo puesto. Soy inteligente. El Señor Oscuro es un psicópata y un hipócrita… ¿sabías que él mismo es un mestizo? —Ante el asentimiento de Harry, continuó: —Tengo planes para cuando termine la escuela. Quiero tener un trabajo, un lugar para vivir, una espo… familia… No puedes tener nada de eso si eres un mortífago. Tendría que vivir en alguna alcantarilla, tratando de que nadie me encontrara. ¿Quién quiere vivir oculto? Y… el asunto con los hijos de muggles… Sigo creyendo que son un peligro para nuestra especie, y que no deberían ser admitidos en nuestro mundo, pero no estoy de acuerdo en ir y matarlos a todos. El hecho es, que el mundo mágico está volviéndose cada vez más pequeño, y los magos como Granger son, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, una necesidad para que nuestra gente salga adelante.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—En segundo, cuando mi padre estaba reprendiéndome por haber dejado que ella obtuviera calificaciones más altas que yo, y me percaté de que me había ganado porque realmente era _buena_ en lo que estaba haciendo. No es que no la odiara aún más por eso; ¿sabes?

—¿Desde entonces?

—Sí.

Hubo más minutos de silencio, interrumpidos por los sonidos de ovaciones provenientes de todo el castillo. Muy lejos a la distancia, el cielo se iluminó una y otra vez por lo que Harry supuso serían fuegos artificiales.

—Creo que ha llegado el Año Nuevo —comentó Harry, riéndose un poco. Draco respondió con un "Mmm".

—Y... ¿tienes algún propósito para este año, Potter? —le preguntó.

—Nada en especial —respondió Harry—. Aunque creo que las cosas serán realmente diferentes a partir de hoy. No sé si pueda ser capaz de pelear contigo de nuevo.

—Espera un momento Potter, yo nunca dije que estaba cambiándome de bando o que me uniría a la Orden o a cualquier tontería de ésas sin sentido. Y ten por seguro que nosotros no seremos amigos, por ningún motivo.

—Correcto, Malfoy —contestó Harry, soltando una risita. Pero entonces pensó de nuevo en lo que el Slytherin acababa de decir—. ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes algo acerca de la Orden? —le cuestionó, impactado. Draco parpadeó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Ah… bueno, puede que haya… eh… discutido algunas cosas con Dumbledore. —Ante la mirada atónita de Harry, añadió: —Hace mucho tiempo de eso, de hecho. —Harry continuó mirándolo fijo—. Por allá en octubre, ahora que lo pienso. Por supuesto, tuve que hablar primero con el profesor Snape. —La mandíbula de Harry había caído hasta el piso.

—¿Y nadie pensaba decírmelo a mí? —chilló. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no —respondió inocentemente. Harry suspiró con exasperación.

—Malfoy... ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? —le preguntó, y el rubio lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry levantó su mano hasta Draco, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Hola, me llamo Harry Potter —dijo simplemente.

Draco pestañeó, observándolo con recelo y bajando la mirada hasta su mano. Las imágenes relampaguearon en su mente, viejos recuerdos de cuando conoció a ese pequeño y asustadizo niño en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, de lo lastimado que se había sentido cuando su mano había sido rechazada, de años de celos, enojos y anhelos de algo que todavía no lograba comprender. Estaba bastante tentado a alejarse de ahí, así Potter sabría lo que se sentía. Pero…

Lentamente, levantó la suya y tocó la del otro chico, aferrándola cálida y firmemente.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo con lentitud, sonriendo apenas—. Es un placer conocerte.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos muy bien… Draco.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hacerlo. Era un sonido reconfortante y alegre, y provocó escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

—Oh vaya, _eso _sí que suena raro… —dijo Draco, sonriendo. Eso hizo que su cara completa se iluminara, y Harry sólo pudo mirarlo con arrobamiento—. Harry…

—Me gusta que me llames así —dijo Harry en un murmullo, todavía embelesado. La sonrisa de Draco se suavizó.

—Me gusta _llamarte_ así —le respondió, y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, Draco había acunado su rostro entre sus manos y lo estaba jalando hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron gentilmente al principio, antes de que Harry tomara la iniciativa y profundizara el beso, envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura del delgado chico mientras que sus lenguas se enredaban la una con la otra.

A su alrededor, la gente vitoreaba y festejaba la llegada del Año Nuevo, pero Harry y Draco eran ajenos a toda esa celebración, demasiado ocupados como estaban en explorarse el uno al otro.

**Fin**


End file.
